Chuck vrs the Open Heart
by j.santacruz98
Summary: Chuck has been rescued from his experience in Thailand by the team. He is in bed with Sarah, but wakes up in the middle of the night from his recurrent nightmare. He finally opens up to Sarah about his thoughts and feelings


Chuck vrs The open Heart

Welcome back to all those who enjoy reading my chuck stories. I really enjoy writing about my favorite couple. I had a dream last night of an intimate moment between Chuck and Sarah if they finally opened up and let their true feelings out. I have always believed that true love involves risk of possibly being hurt.

Chuck awoke sweating the recurrent nightmare for the since being rescued from Thailand by his team. His heart racing and he could not quiet his thoughts about losing his one true love Sarah Walker. Looking down he saw her nude form laying in his arms, her head nestled in her new home by his shoulder and her legs woven around his own. Her blond locks of hair covering his chest like a warm golden blanket. Her breathing slow and soft and his arms around her feeling her soft skin as he embraced the love he had finally sought for so many years. His thoughts jumbled as he was still trying to recover from the torture he experienced in the hands of the Belgian. He remembered the first times he laid eyes on this goddess, even now he continued to not trust his eyes that this woman could be lying beside him, just having made the most passionate lovemaking he could provide. Her soft breasts laying on his chest and he cute firm ass his to hold. He had never experience the sensuality and passion Sarah gave him, and would not deny him anything if he wanted it from her. All she wanted in return was his love, and to never leave her in return.

However the nightmare was taking its toll on Chuck. Seeing Sarah leave him in those nightmares frightened him to no ends and it was beginning to take its toll on him.

Sarah slowly stirred from her slumber a smile which was on her lips soon evaporated and she saw the fear in Chuck's eyes. She quickly lifted up from her restful position and gripped him in her arms. Her eyes were starting to water, as she fought back the tears which wanted to overwhelm her.

"Chuck, you know I love you fully…".

"Sarah I know you love me, but after Thailand I need you to know the truth about something I have never told you. "

Chuck finally slowly opened up his darkest depths he had hidden to her. Telling Sarah about when his mother had left him. The emptiness he felt as a child, and then later when his father left. The pain sometimes so great he would dream of ending his life. But as he spoke about his later years at Stanford, the betrayal of his best friend Bryce, and then Jill's daggers, his tears opened like a flood-gate. His pain, anger, emptiness inside overwhelmed him. Then he brought out his friendship to Morgan and his love for his sister Ellie "They were my life lines Sarah! Without them I would have ended my life a long time ago."

Then he started to talk about when he first me he at the Buy-More. He described to her how his heart jumped when he first looked into her eyes and how excited she made him feel and still do affect him that way. Chuck described when she smiled and spoke to him it felt as if the gates of heaven had opened up and a choir of angels were singing. Chuck then told her how much she wanted to get to know her and not feel as if this was a cruel joke by the fates. He continued talking about their missions together and how he would risk his life if he felt she was in danger. Chuck also continued about how he also knew that Graham and Beckman had ordered Casey to terminate him when they had their new Intersect up and running. He told her that he confronted Casey and asked that he be allowed to have one last evening with her to say his goodbyes and tell her how he felt for her.

Chuck continued to explain that he had asked Casey that she not be involved with his termination and that Casey himself pull the trigger and let it as painless for her as possible.

Sarah just looked at Chuck dumbfounded by his openness and candor. She herself should have realized how her higher ups were when they no longer required the use of an asset. Slowly she placed her hands on Chuck's cheeks, pulled him closer and kissed him with all the love and passion her tear filled eyes could accomplish. She was sobbing heavily for the first real time in her life as a spy. She hated her life and job that could have nearly taken the one person who had become more to her than anyone else.

"Chuck I love you!, I fell for you a long time ago after you fixed my phone and before you started defusing bombs with computer viruses. I knew I was in love with you. But when you told me you could be my personal baggage handler I was already lost. I was in love with the most caring and loving man I have ever met. My only regret is that I wish I had done so earlier."

Chuck pulled her closer to him and could feel the heat from her body on his. Chuck and Sarah held to one another as if for dear life.

Then Sarah lifted herself up and staring into his eyes kissed his with passion over passing the earlier kiss just moments earlier.

"Chuck I was pondering how to tell you but this appears to be the best time. To show you just how committed and how serious I feel about you. I never want you to feel that you are not the most important thing or person in my life."

"Yes, Sarah!"

"Ok Chuck, so don't freak out please. I'm pregnant!"

Chuck's eyes widened like saucers, his classic Chuck smile came to his face. "OH BOY!"

[Type text]


End file.
